The objective of this study is to determine whether or not post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) symptoms and associated physiological hyperarousal are the mechanism through which trauma influences the course of problematic alcohol use in adolescents with alcohol use disorders. This study postulates that the effect of trauma on alcohol use disorder symptoms is mediated by PTSD symptoms and physiological hyperarousal, and moderated by a variety of psychosocial variables.